Don't know what you've got
by immram
Summary: AU all human. Spike’s your average hot single guy. Lots of money, gorgeous apartment, and a different girl on his arm every night. Life can’t get any better, so naturally his life is about to be turned upside down. Will be R in later chapters, Spuffy.
1. The begining of change

Don't know what you got…

Summary: A/U Spike's your average hot single guy. Lots of money, gorgeous apartment, and a different girl on his arm every night. Life can't get any better, so naturally his life is about to be turned upside down. 

 A/N: Ok, I'm seriously depressing myself with if I could only hear which is why it's going slowly – don't worry though I'm not abandoning it. I'm just doing this to cheer myself up. I don't expect it to be very long but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down. Hopefully you'll enjoy. 

Chapter 1: The beginning of change

William 'Spike' Giles was laughing as he let himself into his penthouse apartment; his arm slung over the shoulder of a charming brunette whose name he might get around to asking if she bothered to stay the night. It didn't really bother him if he never knew though, it wouldn't be the first time he'd sleep with someone without knowing their name. In a way it made it easier to dump them come morning is it was required, most of them knew the score though. It was just for the one night, no strings, and no commitments. Just the fun of getting laid!" Names made it seem more than it really was.

He wasn't surprised to see the light flashing on his answering machine as he let his new bedroom friend into the living room to get a drink form his liquor cabinet. He was rarely ever home so most people spoke to the machine more than they did him. Spike loved his life. After selling his first screenplay _The_ _Scourge_ _of_ _Europe_, he had become the IT boy of Hollywood whenever the studio wanted a horror film. He was constantly commended about his ability to combine humour and drama in a single act; his razor sharp, witty dialogue was becoming a pop culture phenomenon. Only last week he had received a royalty check from a guy who'd written an analysis of the language he had unintentionally created. He was even currently in talks with some guy who wanted to use his concept of a girl who fights demons to make a television series. He couldn't see it working himself, but if he was going to get paid who was he to complain?

"Help your self to a drink luv." He told the girl, finally letting his arm slip from around her shoulders. "Just gonna check my messages." The nameless girl headed off in the direction he pointed and Spike made his way over to the machine lying next to his phone. The flashing number told him he had four messages, a few more than he expected. Not worrying about his company hearing, he pressed the rewind button and waited for the messages to play back. It wasn't like she was going to hear anything important.

'Hey Spikey!' the first message began and Spike rolled his eyes as he heard Harmony's voice. Was that silly bint ever going to forget his number? 'Just wanted to let you know I'll be in town this weekend and I thought we could…well you know maybe get together for some…fun…Well let me know, you got my number!' Spike perked up a little as the message ended. He didn't really like the twit but she was alright for scratching an itch. Maybe he'd give her a call if he couldn't find anyone better before the weekend!

'Spike, it's OZ.' came the voice of Spike's agent. 'You got a meeting with that Whedon guy Thursday at ten in the office.' And then the message ended. Spike shook his head. Oz was a man of few words and he had a feeling he wouldn't have said anything extra if he'd actually been home to answer the phone himself.

'Spike, we still on for lunch tomorrow?' asked the voice of Xander, Spike's best friend. 'Gimme a call!' Spike mentally noted to do just that when he woke up in the morning. Xander would be asleep already – the poor guy never got lucky!

'William.' The final message began and Spike was instantly alert, only his parents called him that anymore, not that they ever called him! His father's usually calm and cultured voice sounded strained and near breaking point, causing a sick feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. 'It's your brother Liam…there's been an accident.'…

A/N: And there's the first chapter, I know it's short but aren't my introductions always tiny? Please let me know if you're interested in reading more and I'll continue. Can you actually believe I have a whole plan already? What the hell is wrong with me? Love you all!!!


	2. Going home

Disclaimer: alas I own bugger all!

A/N: well don't know if anyone is reading this but figured I'd do a second chapter anyway since I appear to have a dose of chronic insomnia…and this isn't emotionally exhausting…

Chapter 2 – Going home

Spike's mind was unsettled as he sat in the back of the car that drove him to Sunnydale, to the home of his parents. He was glad he could afford a driver. The state his mind was in he knew he wouldn't get very far without crashing into something…God! Crashing. It just seemed so…banal. Liam had been the adventurer, the sportsman, and traveller. Not that Spike had spent a whole lot of time contemplating his older brother's death but he always figured he'd go out in some spectacular fashion like falling off Mount Everest or something. Although if he took the last few years into consideration Liam was also likely to go out surrounded by fat grandkids. Spike hadn't gone to the wedding, hadn't in fact been invited – had something to do with his calling Darla a cheep whore when he'd heard Liam was marrying her because he got her pregnant. The very thought of it made Spike laugh, he never had understood why Liam had so willingly adapted to married life.

He guessed his inability to understand the desire to 'settle down' was just another in a long line of disappointments for his parents. While Liam had inherited classic good looks and charm, Spike had always been more unique – you loved him or hated him. Shunning the popular crowds Liam had been so involved in he had become a loaner and a rebel. Refused to get the steady job and pursued his career as a writer, despite protests that he was wasting his time. Oh Liam had had his adventures as well, but of course they came second to his education and his career. He'd always made mommy and daddy proud.

Part of Spike cursed himself for thinking ill of his dead brother and sister in law, but another part of him wondered if he would be hypocritical to think otherwise. They'd never been close...but he'd always figured there would be time for them to work things out 'when they were older and much less stupid' to quote his friend Xander. Spike let loose a wry chuckle. Looked like their time had run out. He was pulled from his thought when the driver announced that they had arrived. With a deep breath he stepped out of the car and took the first look in nearly ten years at his childhood home.

Not much had changed about 1630 Revello drive in the years since he had left on his eighteenth birthday, vowing not to come back until he had proven himself as a writer. Well he'd done that five years ago yet it had still taken him almost another five to return, even then it had needed a tragedy as a catalyst. The tree he had leaned against to smoke still stood in the front yard, his mother's wicker chair still sat on the porch. He was certain that if he went around the back he would see Liam's basketball hoop attached to the wall. And yes, that was his mother opening the front door to look at him, and the look of sadness and disappointment on her face was almost identical to the one he had seen there the day he left…

"Ah, William." Giles sounded surprised as he addressed his youngest son…his only son now. "You made it then."

"Told you I would." Spike responded, biting the inside of his cheek in order to keep back his comeback. Now really wasn't the time to bait his father.

"Yes well," Giles replied, gesturing for his son to take a seat opposite him in the living room. "Your word is not always a cast iron guarantee." Giles did not miss the clenching of his son's Jaw and silently cursed himself for acting like such an ass. He knew the distance between them was as much his fault as it was William's. He couldn't really blame the boy for missing a few…well… a lot of family gatherings. He had always been something of a black sheep. Knowing the load that was about to be placed on William's shoulders, Giles did wonder if he would be able to cope – he suspected that he was about to change his son's life completely.

Sensing the tension in the room Anne cleared her throat, shattering the silence that had engulfed them. Both men turned to look at her and she suddenly felt as if she were under a microscope. Looking at William, seeing the confrontational man he had become, she thought about the sensitive boy who used to sit and read her the poems he had written. When had he begun to distance himself from her? She guessed it was around his teens. There had only been just over a year between he and his brother and by their teens the competition between them had been fierce. While Liam had surpassed his brother athletically, it had been William's brain that lent him superiority. Of course neither boy was in the least deficient in either field, just different. If she had to put her finger on it, she would blame Drusilla for the incredible distance that had developed between her sons.

Oh she remembered how smitten her William had been with the strange girl, and how Drusilla had simply used him to get closer to his brother. Almost overnight the poetry had stopped and the fights had begun. The rivalry between the boys had moved from brotherly competition to something so much more, even when Drusilla had been out of the picture and the damage had never been repaired…now it never would be.

She still remembered the fight that had occurred the night William left home…but she wasn't thinking about that now. There were more immediate issues at hand. "The funeral is tomorrow afternoon." Anne said at length, realising another silence had enveloped them while she was lost in thought. "But there's something we thought you should know before hand."

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow in question but didn't comment.

"You know that Liam and Darla had a daughter." Anne stated, not at all certain that he knew, but William nodded none the less.

"She's okay thought right?" spike asked confused, why were they bringing this up?

"She's fine." Giles contributed. "Physically at least. Jenny wasn't in the crash, she was with friends."

"Poor kid." Spike muttered. He'd only seen the girl in photos, barely even remembering her name most of the time, but still he had to sympathise. Loosing both parents before you were ten had to be a kick in the teeth to say the least.

"Yes well," Anne coughed nervously before continuing, "The thing is now Jenny had no place to go. Darla had no family as you know…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the incredulous look on her son's face, his eyes wide in panic.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?" he asked nervously…God anything but that…

"You see, your mother and I…" Giles tried when words seemed to fail his wife. "We're getting old William as you know, and…well we think we're past the age of raising a child, so we thought…"

"No!" Cried Spike, seeing what they were getting at. "I've never even had a steady girlfriend. What the hell do I know about raising a brat?"

"William!" Anne scolded, surprised at her son. "Don't talk about her like that. Besides, it was stated in Liam's will that if we were unable to care for Jenny then her guardianship would pass to you. Your brother trusted you to look after his daughter."

William gaped incredulously before releasing a rueful chuckle; sure this was Liam's way of getting one last boot in. How the hell was he supposed to raise a child he'd never met?

A/N: I promise this will be a spuffy story, I'm just leading up to it, and Spike is the central character so it seems fitting to come at things as he encounters them. Despite how it might look, this isn't an angsty story – there might even be the occasional laugh! Please let me know what you think – love you all!


	3. Problem solving

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine blah blah blah

A/N: Hey all. Glad some people seem to be interested in this  - makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated!

Chapter 3: Problem solving

Spike breathed a sigh of relief as he left his apartment and what remained of his family behind. His parents had accompanied him and Jenny back to LA 'until he got himself sorted out'. Roughly translated until they were sure he wouldn't just leave the girl to her own devices. Spike really had no idea what he was supposed to do with the girl. They hadn't said a single word to each other since he had met her a week ago beyond 'Hello'. He could understand the girl's quietness. How would he feel if he'd lost the two most important people in his life only to be told he was going to live with someone he had never met before, but had probably heard numerous horror stories about? In his own defence he just didn't know how to talk to kids, he hadn't had to do it since he was one himself.

As he made the short drive towards Oz's office he considered his options. He could always send her to a boarding school, but it just seemed mean to pack her off so soon – maybe later but not viable right now. Spending more time at home was a possibility, but not one he liked to think about – and he still knew bugger all about looking after a nine year old so neither of them would be much better off. He decided to give the subject a rest as he pulled into a parking space in the office building's underground parking lot. Right now he had to focus on the meeting and the deal he wanted to make – it was worth a lot of money if he could pull it off…

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Oz asked Spike the moment the ME representatives were out of the office. Spike had been unusually quiet during the whole meeting. Usually you couldn't shut him up when he talked about his work, he had a right to be proud of it, but today he seemed as if he were barely interested. Even when the sums of money talked about had been enough for the extremely laid back agent to nearly make a facial expression Spike hadn't reacted. Something must be seriously wrong. 

Spike sighed and looked up at his agent but didn't move from his slumped position in his chair. "Remember I cancelled the meeting last week?" He began at last. If he was going to tell anyone it may as well be Oz. At least he could rely on him not to make a big deal out of it. He was confused enough without anyone else adding to it. When Oz nodded he continued. "Well I had to go back for my brother's funeral." 

Oz simply nodded – he knew the relationship between the brothers had been tense. Empty condolences wouldn't exactly be helpful, and he assumed that wasn't all that was bothering his most profitable client. "Yeah well," Spike continued "It turns out I'm now the legal guardian of my nine year old niece who I'd forgotten even existed until last week."

"Harsh." Oz commented.

"That's one word for it." Spike muttered. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a nine year old kid Oz? I'm not exactly a family guy!"

"Neither was I." Oz noted, "But I like to think I'm a pretty decent father to Tara now."

"Yeah, but you and Red were together." Spike pointed out.

"But we weren't expecting to start a family so soon." Oz argued back, knowing logic was the best way to go with Spike. "We both had lives and jobs. We just had to adjust."

"My life isn't child friendly. I haven't got a clue what I'm supposed to do!" Spike was aware that he was bordering on whining but at that point he didn't really care. He had expected his parents to be able to tell him how to deal with all this, to tell him how to be a parent. But they'd just insisted he'd figure it out. Apparently these things didn't come with an instruction manual.

"So you hire someone who is to help you out." Oz suggested reasonably. "Willow and I did."

"Huh?" Spike questioned as intelligently as he could.

Oz almost rolled his eyes at the obliviousness of the man in front of him. He really wasn't kidding when he said he knew nothing about raising a child. "Hire a nanny." He explained as if talking to a particularly dim five year old. 

Spike nearly hit himself in the head. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? He could hire a live in nanny and she'd look after Jenny while he got in with his life. He grinned, liking the idea already. His place was plenty big enough for three people without them getting in each other's way. Sure it might cramp his style with the ladies from time to time, but what did he care if the occasional shag was put off by his being guardian of a kid? It's not like he was going to ask any of them to marry him! "You wouldn't happen to know any nanny's for hire would you?" Spike asked Oz, his grin growing wider.

Oz resisted the urge to roll his eyes – he knew exactly what Spike was thinking. He liked Spike, he really did, but he had to be one of the most self-centred people he had ever come across. He really hoped he grew out of it soon for the kid's sake. It was all well and good for Spike to live his life like this while he had no responsibilities, but things had obviously changed. All of a sudden Oz was hit by an amazing idea. Spike obviously needed a good hard kick in the ass to point him in the right direction, and he knew just how to do it. He almost smiled when he answered Spike's question. "As it happens, I know just the person!"…

Spike was still in a good mood as he packed Rupert and Anne off in a car for Sunnydale. Oz had promised to get the girl to call him later that night after Willow had spoken to her. Apparently She had been their nanny just after Tara was born three years ago and she had become fast friends with Oz's red headed wife. Oz told him the girl had been a godsend and was highly qualified in childcare. She had just finished her most recent job in New York and hadn't had chance to look for a new position yet. Oz expected her to be thrilled to have a job ready and waiting for her when she got back in a few days time. Spike was sure he would be able to handle Jenny on his own for a few days until the details were finalised. With one last chuckle of triumph he headed back upstairs to wait for Buffy Summers to call.

A/N: Yes I know Spike sounds like a selfish prat right now but give him time! And I know not a lot happened but I needed a way to bring Buffy into the story. Please let me know what you think. Love you all!


	4. Job advertisment

Disclaimer: looking at my bank balance is instant conformation that I own bugger all!

A/N: Only one review? Don't you love me any more? But thanks for those who've already reviewed. I love you all!

Chapter 4: Job advertisement

"This is so great Will!" Buffy exclaimed enthusiastically as she put down the phone. "I thought I was gonna be looking for work for months, especially since I came back early and everything! And he just hired me without an interview or anything..." Buffy paused, thinking about what she had just said. "Although that is kinda strange don't you think?"

Willow shook her head. "Nope. Sounds like typical Spike to me. Act first then deal with the mess it makes later." At Buffy's raised eyebrow she quickly hastened to add "Not that you'll make a mess or anything. I just mean Spike has a habit of acting without thinking things through."

"It's ok Will." Buffy chuckled at her former employer and current friends babbling. "I was just teasing. But I thought you said his name was William."

"It is. Spike's his nickname…which he got due to too much tequila, some bad pizza and a hedgehog." Willow shuddered at the memory. "It's not a pretty story."

"And I'm going to be working for this guy?" Buffy asked incredulously, then something occurred to her. "William 'Spike' Giles…he wrote that film _The_ _scourge_ _of_ _Europe_ right?" 

"Yeah." Willow nodded, unsure what her point was.

"About five eight, bleached hair, kinda skinny?" Buffy enquired.

"Well actually I'd say he's more lean than…" Willow trailed off. "Right, not the point. I thought you didn't know him."

"I don't." Buffy replied "But he was at that party of yours a couple of years ago remember? Oz was celebrating selling the _Pretty_ _Maids_ screenplay to Fox remember? The sequel?"

"Oh yeah." Willow recalled. "You were there in case Tara had any problems."

"Yep." Buffy nodded. "And Oz introduced me to him."

"Well that's good right?" Willow asked "Mean's you're not strangers."

Buffy snorted. "Oh I doubt he'd remember me Wills. He was too busy looking down the cleavage of that skanky ho Faith Richards!" Typical male behaviour actually, giving her the brush off as soon as something in a skimpy outfit came along!

Willow sighed. Yep. Just like Spike, thinking with the wrong head. "Sounds like him." 

"You mean I just agreed to work for that sleaze?" Buffy cried, appalled. 

"He's not that bad." Willow tired. "Yes he has an eye for the ladies but…well as a person he isn't that bad." Buffy snorted, highly doubtful but Willow persevered. "Besides Buff, it's Jenny you'll be looking after, not Spike."

"I guess you're right." Buffy sighed, knowing that she was currently in no position to turn down such a well-paid job. With her mother's care since she had had to go into hospital draining her savings Buffy couldn't afford not to work. "I guess I better go pack."…

Spike grinned as he hung up the phone. She'd had one hell of a sexy voice. Buffy had accepted the job no questions asked once he'd told her about the situation with Jenny. He quickly ran the conversation over again in his mind to see if he'd missed anything. Nine years old, parents dead, he's busy and unable to care for her properly…well technically that last part was true. He was usually busy and he had absolutely no idea when it came to children…he'd just never had any intention of ever finding out. A small nagging itch at the back of his mind question whether he was doing the right thing. Liam had named him as guardian, and this probably wasn't what he'd had in mind, palming her off to a nanny. But Liam had known what Spike was like – what more should he have expected?

Glancing at the door to the bedroom that his niece now occupied Spike let out a sigh. Ok. He'd admit it, he felt guilty. The one day he'd spent alone with Jenny had been tense to say the least. Every time he took in her dark hair and big brown eyes he was reminded of Liam and the animosity between them…and every time he cursed himself for not picking up the phone all those times he had been tempted to bury the hatchet somewhere other than his brother's skull. All this thinking in turn would make him angry – why hadn't Liam bothered to call? Why should he take the blame for it all? Why, even in death was Liam still the golden boy? Before he'd even realised it, he was taking his feelings about his brother out on his innocent daughter. It wasn't her fault who he parents were, and it wasn't her fault that they had died before Spike had been able to reconcile with her father.

Seconds after Spike had told her to go to her room he'd begun to feel like shit. He knew what it was to be held accountable for the sins of another. Shaking his head to try and dislodge the thoughts there he climbed to his feet and walked to the bedroom door, knocking softly in case she was asleep.

"Come in." Came the quiet reply from the other side, and Spike felt his gut twist when he heard the voice thick with tears. Slowly he opened the door, turning to close it behind him before he dared look at the girl sitting on the bed. When he did turn he looked at everything but her. It was a decent sized room, but then so were the other rooms in the apartment. Opposite the door was a large window – he'd given her the room without the French doors and balcony for safety reasons – but the view over looking the city was still quite impressive from this far up. The only furnishings in the room were a mall dresser and chair against the wall to the right of the door and the single bed that rested against the wall on the left where Spike's eyes finally landed on his niece.

She looked out of place in the spartanly furnished room. Little girls were supposed to be surrounded by flowers and ponies and all that other frilly stuff…that gave him an idea. "I was thinking," he began, unnerved by Jenny's simply watching him "How about we get you some stuff for your room at the weekend, make you feel more at home."

"This isn't my home." Jenny stated simply, her voice laced with sadness. 

Spike leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, his forearms resting on his knees. "I know it isn't." He replied at length, his own weariness seeping into his tone. "But it's where your going to be living from now on…I figure you'd at least want to be comfortable."

"I want my mommy and daddy back." She told him, and Spike knew that he could buy her everything that money would allow and it would never be enough. Just because he hadn't gotten a long with her parents didn't mean she hadn't loved them. She was missing them and there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. Sorry for her loss. Sorry he had insulted Darla and put the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with his brother. Sorry he didn't know how to talk to her. Sorry to palm her off on a nanny. He was just sorry. And they sat like that – her on the bed, silently staring at the wall, and he sitting with his arms on his knees staring out the window for a very long time…

A/N: I know I didn't give much detail about Buffy but I'm saving it for when she and Spike meet – hopefully it will be worth it. Please let me know what you think – reviewing really does encourage me to write more quickly. Love you all!


	5. Moving in

Disclaimer: Can I at least have Spike? Pretty please? With sugar on top? I'll be Joss's best friend forever…sigh, never gonna happen!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm much more cheerful now! Just wanted to point out that the title Pretty Maids in the last chapter was, for those who didn't know, a reference to the book pretty maids all in a row about Spike and Dru – fitting ne? Just some useless trivia for you! Love you all!

Chapter 5: Moving in

What Spike expected when he answered the apartment door was not what he found on the other side. From the voice on the phone he had expected sex on legs – a blonde with long legs and a figure hugging outfit, of course his hormone addled brain hadn't quite realised that nanny's rarely fit this description outside of the movies. Instead of this vision he had built in his head, he found himself faced with a very petite woman – she did have blonde hair tied in a sloppy pony tale, but the jeans and baggy sweater she wore gave him no indication as to her figure. Her smile seemed somewhat hesitant as she looked him over, and it didn't take him long to realise that she must not be especially impressed with what she saw. He mentally shrugged, not particularly concerned. Yeah she was kinda pretty he supposed, even with the glasses obscuring her eyes, but he had stopped paying attention when he saw she wasn't his usual type – she wasn't all over him for one thing.

Buffy studied the man who held the door open and repressed a sigh when she saw his smile falter slightly as he casually looked her up and down. She'd seen that look a thousand times before. She called it the 'Oh hey…Where's your prettier friend?' look. Typical! She had been right in her assumption that he wouldn't recognise her from that party although she remembered him instantly – you didn't forget eyes like that in a hurry, even if she had only had a small glimpse of them before. He'd obviously not neglected his physique in the time since she had last seen him. His tight black jeans and blue long sleeved T-shirt left little to the imagination and she knew should she look hard enough she would be able to make out the definition in his well toned torso and muscular arms. But she wasn't looking. She wasn't blind of course, any sane woman, and a few men for that matter could easily appreciate the body in front of her, but everything about him screamed arrogant womaniser – something she found to be an instant turn off, so her smile of greeting was decidedly forced.

"Mr Giles?" She asked, although she knew the answer already. When he nodded she continued. "I'm Buffy Summers. We spoke on the phone."

"Nice to meet you." Spike replied, his tone cool but not unfriendly "Come in, I'll grab your bags." He quickly moved past Buffy into the hall picking up her two suitcases, missing her eyebrows rise in surprise – she'd not expected manners. Walking into the apartment she looked around appreciatively. There was a large living room tastefully decorated in cream and blue – she'd half expected everything to be black and chrome like your average bachelor pad! Off from the living room she noticed three doors which she assumed were the bedrooms, and on the other side an open arch led into a large kitchen which looked like it had never been used, save for the central island where she spotted a small girl sitting one of the stools eating cereal. This must be Jenny, she assumed. There were of course areas of the apartment she couldn't see, but she was eager to explore! So immersed in her looking around she failed to notice immediately that Spike had come back into the apartment with her bags and was now watching her from one of bedroom doors.

"You want to take a look at your room?" Spike called when it became obvious she was in a world of her own. He knew his apartment was impressive but it didn't usually send people catatonic. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice and he suppressed a chuckle. This should be an interesting working relationship!

"Of course." Buffy muttered, cursing herself for not paying attention. "You have a nice place." She felt the need to explain herself.

Spike shrugged, looking around disinterestedly. "It suits me." He answered cryptically before opening a door and taking her bags through it. Buffy followed him, assuming this was to be her room. Now this was more like what she had expected – plain cream walls and little to no furniture. In fact the only things in the room were a bed and a bedside table. She saw that there was also an open door leading to a connecting bathroom. 

"You want to meet Jenny?" Spike asked, unsure of what else he could say to her since his usual conversations with women usually involved him flirting, and he didn't think that would be appropriate right now. When she nodded he led her back to the kitchen. As they came through the arch Jenny looked up from her cereal, a look of resigned apathy on her face that made Buffy's heart clench and Spike that little bit more guilty. "Jenny, this is Miss Summers. She's going to be looking after you while I'm working."

"Buffy." Buffy amended. "Please call me Buffy. It's nice to meet you Jenny."

For her part, Jenny tried to smile but it still felt so forced. "Hi." She said at last, realising something was probably required. 

"Right…" Spike started when they had spent a minute in uncomfortable silence. "I've got to get going – important meeting." It was a lie of course. He was _meeting_ someone, but he wasn't sure brunch with friends constituted important. "Jenny, You can show Buffy around can't you? Tell her where everything is?"  When she nodded Spike grabbed his duster from its resting place on one of the island stools, casting one last nervous look over his shoulder as he left.

Buffy stared after him for several moments, baffled that he could leave someone he met not five minutes ago alone with a child. And she could guess what his important meeting was – she'd heard the stories from Willow about his having a different girl on his arm every night. She shuddered to think that he would bring his skanky date back here. She could not believe this man.

"It's not his fault."

Buffy was pulled out of her wonderings by the quiet voice of the girl who was now putting her breakfast bowl in the dish washer. "What do you mean?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Jenny replied, walking into the living room to sit on the couch, Buffy following dumbly behind. "It's not his fault. He just doesn't know what to do with a kid, and this was all put on him kinda suddenly. He does feel bad about it though. I think he feels guilty that he and my dad were fighting when my parents…" Jenny trailed off, the subject still too painful for her.

Buffy stared at the girl for several seconds as she processed what she had said. "You're rather insightful for a nine year old." She said at last with a hint of amusement. 

Jenny simply shrugged and switched the television onto cartoons. "I'm a genius." She responded, and Buffy had a feeling she might not be exaggerating. As if reading her mind Jenny continued. "I skipped two grades at my last school. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to here. Guess I'll have to take the tests again."

"Wow." Buffy replied, impressed. "Never known a genius before." Jenny smiled slightly at the compliment but turned her attention back to the television – she'd done enough talking for one day.

They sat in silence after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable. While Jenny was immersed in cartoons Buffy was taking the time to think about all of the information she had received over the last half an hour. It was obvious that Jenny and Spike weren't close, but it seemed more that neither knew what to do around the other rather than any particular ill feeling. She had little doubt that once they become comfortable in their new roles they might actually get along, especially if Spike realised that Jenny wasn't your average nine year old. She hadn't asked for many details from Willow about her employer so she knew nothing of this 'fight' between he and his brother, but she had a feeling it was one of those things she would find out about eventually. Then there was Spike himself. On the surface he appeared to be everything his reputation stipulated, and other than the words of his niece who hadn't known him longer than a week she had nothing to contradict her initial impression…but she hoped she was wrong about him, otherwise things were gong to be very awkward in the Giles residence.

A/N: I know not much happened but now she's moved in things should move a long nicely – It just wouldn't have been right for them to instantly love each other – then we couldn't have had lovely snarky spuffy arguments and they're just too much fun!   


	6. Teething problems

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot is my creation.

A/N: Aww, you're all so sweet with the reviews – they made me feel so much better! I love you all! For those of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue, this chapter is for you!

Chapter six: Teething problems

Spike could admit that his behaviour earlier that morning had been little short of rude – running off after five minutes! Maybe it was because he hadn't felt the need to impress since Buffy wasn't perspective shag that he had acted so. Maybe he really was that much of an ass hole. Maybe, like every other strange situation his life had decided to throw at him this week, he just didn't have a bloody clue how to handle it! He had no problem admitting that. What he did have a problem with was the fact he felt anything about it at all. Since when had he had a conscience? Well he resolved to make up for it tonight. He was already quite certain that Buffy would have talked to Willow about him and heard all the stories, and the first impression he had provided her with was far from favourable – He'd seen it in her face in the few minutes they had spent together.

This woman had immediately seen through all the bullshit, the front, the machismo and had seen him for what he really was – a bloke who used his money and looks to get girls into bed. He'd questioned whether he really was that shallow and blanched when his friend Xander had confirmed that he really was. He'd been defensive at the time, denying the possibility, but now, hours later he accepted that it was true…and he still wasn't sure how he should feel about it. Well first he was going to show Jenny and Buffy that he was more than just money and image...hey! When had he started caring what a complete stranger thought of him? Oh yeah, when she was going to be living in close quarters with him for the foreseeable future!

Of course all of Spike's good intentions went out of the window when he walked back into his apartment to find it now closely resembled a war zone. Clothes and make-up were strewn all over the living room, along with what looked like the remains of an aborted game of twister, various books and toys, and the sight of Spike's guitar having been moved from its normal position was almost in itself enough to give him a heart attack. Of course all of this was before he even laid eyes on the kitchen where the sounds of giggling were now drawing him. Spike would always deny that he was a neat freak. He would always insist that his place was always spick and span because he was hardly ever there, not because he was obsessive about keeping it clean and in order. Unfortunately all the denials in the world wouldn't have helped him when his eyes bugged at the sight of his kitchen covered in flour and God knew what else.

The moment Buffy noticed Spike standing in the arch, his eyes closed tight and his jaw clenched she stopped laughing with Jenny about their inability to decide which batch of cookies was the best. Sensing the change in atmosphere Jenny stopped laughing herself, something she hadn't been able to do for such a long time, and let out a disappointed sigh when she glanced behind her to see her obviously furious uncle. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon, they would have cleared away the mess sooner otherwise – She'd noticed his obsession with cleanliness after only a few hours in the apartment. But from the look of things he was too angry to believe them. She'd been having such a good time as well. Jenny really liked Buffy and was glad that Spike had done at least one good thing in hiring her, but after this she wondered if Buffy would even still be here in the morning.

"Jenny, Go to your room." Spike said quietly, trying to keep his temper in check.

"But..." Jenny protested.

"Now!" Spike ordered. He didn't shout, but there was enough anger in the tone that Jenny decided it would be best to do as she was told. Her daddy had told her Spike had a violent temper, and while she didn't believe he would hurt her, she didn't want to be yelled at just yet either. With one last regretful look in Buffy's direction Jenny headed towards her room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her, knowing that throwing a tantrum would only make matters worse. Jenny just hoped that Buffy would be able to say goodbye before she got thrown out.

With Jenny in her room Spike still tried to maintain his temper, but it was proving very hard while Buffy was staring at him as if he had grown a second, particularly repulsive head. Before he could even get a word out to berate her for destroying his apartment she let loose her own fury on him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded none too politely. Spike blinked a couple of times in confusion, unsure if he'd heard her right.

"Excuse me?" he asked at last, still quite incredulous. 

"I said," Buffy responded, her voice loosing none of its anger, "What the hell is your problem? There was no need to be like that with her!" Spike shook his head, not quite believing that the nanny was telling him off! He was about to remind her just who was working for who when Buffy continued her tirade. "You can treat me as poorly as you wish, I get paid to take you abuse but you shouldn't treat a child like that! She'd done nothing wrong for god's sake!"

"Well sorry if I'm a little upset about finding my apartment looking like a flour bomb exploded in here!" Spike responded, using considerable will power to prevent himself from yelling at this infuriating woman.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's just a little mess! We weren't expecting you back so soon and planned to clean it up before you got here."

"Oh so I'm supposed to apologise for coming back to my own home before you say so?" Spike growled back at her.

"Oh don't be so pathetic." Buffy spat – it was obvious which member of the Giles bloodline in the apartment had all the maturity. "I said nothing of the sort! You were just so good at playing the absentee parent that it wasn't surprising we expected you to be gone all day." Buffy almost regretted her words when she saw Spike's eyes flash with the purest anger she had ever seen, but she didn't back away when Spike advanced on her, stopping only inches away so they were almost nose to nose.

"Who are you to judge me?" Spike asked, his voice eerily calm. "Who are you to judge how I act with my own flash and blood? I may not be the perfect parent but I'm doing the best I can. I didn't exactly have the perfect role models. You'll have to forgive me if I'm not sure how to act around a child I was never allowed to meet…I'm trying all right! Everyone expects me to know exactly what to do but I don't have a bloody clue! You all throw this responsibility at my feet and expect me to rise to the challenge immediately but it doesn't work like that princess! You all seem to conveniently forget that while Jenny's still a child she isn't the only one who's grieving, she isn't the only one who lost…" Spike trailed off, his anger slipping away to be replaced with a mind numbing grief. Liam was gone…

Buffy had lost her own anger as his speech had progressed. She knew, by the time he had trailed off that it hadn't been about her anymore, it was about Spike and how well he _wasn't_ dealing with his brother's death – making this new situation all that much harder for him to deal with. Buffy felt a twinge of sympathy for him when she saw the beginning of tears shimmering in his eyes, and in this suddenly vulnerable state she was reminded just how attractive his man really was. It was the shield he put up that had put her off when they had fist met, and again this morning. She tentatively reached out and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Spike?" She questioned softly, which seemingly brought him back to his senses. 

Spike blinked away the tears in his eyes before they could fall and stepped away from her gentle touch. He didn't want to feel this – pain, grief, and vulnerability. He wanted to be angry, it was so much easier to be angry. "Clean this place up." He told her gruffly, his voice not quite back to normal. Without another word he walked into the living room, pulled a large bottle of whisky out of the cabinet, his guitar, and headed into his room. He wasn't mature enough not to slam the door!

Buffy sighed sadly as she watched him walk away and close himself off again. It had been so much easier when she had seen him as an insensitive, arrogant jerk. This sensitive side she had seen hidden just below the surface had the potential to make living arrangements very uncomfortable if he decided to show this nicer persona more often. With a resigned shrug she went to knock on Jenny's door to ask the girl to help her tidy up. At least she hadn't been fired!

A/N: And another chapter is in the can. Sorry if the grammar/spelling is rubbish but I'm in kind of a rush and I wanted to get this chapter out. Love you all!


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: If I owned Spike…well…he'd be a lot happier I can tell you! I'd be a lot nicer to him than Joss!

A/N: Yeah it's me again! Sick of me yet? He he he. Sorry this took a while but some lovely smut distracted me! Love you all!

Chapter 7: Shopping

Spike was scowling as he prowled the isles of the store, occasionally pulling food off the shelves to throw in the shopping cart. He hated grocery shopping, it was just so…mundane! Spike never went shopping! If he wanted food he'd order it in…well he went to the liquor store every now and then but usually he just got what he wanted when he wanted it. A big weekly shop was such an alien concept to him, hence the bringing along of the best friend. Xander was of course, finding this highly amusing. He was revelling in being the knowledgeable one in their friendship group for a change, having been the provider for his family for years before he moved to LA. Now he just sent his parents money every so often with the hope that one of them would have the sense to buy food rather than booze.

"What else is on the list?" Xander called over his shoulder as he opened one of the large chest freezers to pull out a huge bag of oven fries.

"Err…" Spike quickly scanned the grocery list that Buffy had written and left on the fridge door that morning, "Ice cream." He read out loud, following Xander to the appropriate isle. Buffy had instructed him to go shopping while she took Jenny to visit prospective schools. Fortunately summer had barely begun when Jenny had come to live with Spike, meaning they had plenty of time to try and work these things out…and Spike was more grateful that he would admit that at least Buffy seemed to understand all of this stuff. 

In the week since she had moved in they had developed a sort of…well truce was probably the best word for it. Ever since his near emotional outburst the day Buffy moved in spike had felt somewhat awkward around her, but Buffy had been nothing but professional, pretending the incident had never occurred. If ever they spoke it was about Jenny, nothing any more personal passed between the pair. Of course the one thing Spike didn't want to think about – namely one Miss Buffy Summers – was the one thing Xander was constantly asking about!

"So Buffy seems nice." Xander began, and Spike suppressed a growl of frustration.

"You were only in the same room as her for five minutes!" Spike pointed out. And it was true. Xander had come over to the apartment to take some measurements from Jenny's room and Buffy had been on her way out. They'd barely exchanged greetings!

Having a best friend with his own carpentry firm definitely had its advantages when it came to providing furniture for a nine-year-old girl who didn't approve of any of the mass produced items they had looked at over the weekend. Eventually Spike had caved and offered to have Xander design something original for her. Jenny had actually squealed in excitement and hugged him. Spike had been so shocked at the reaction from the usually aloof child that it had taken him until an hour later to realise that he had just offered to spend an inordinate amount of money, and there was nothing in it for him save the first genuine affection he had received…well…ever he supposed. Spike shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory. He really was turning into a poofter if he was having warm fuzzy feelings because he was finally getting it right.

"I know." Xander replied, drawing Spike's mind back to the present. "But she still seemed nice…kinda cute."

Spike looked at his friend like he was insane as they scanned the mind-boggling amount of ice cream flavours available. "You're kidding right?" Spike asked incredulous. "She's got stuck up prude written all over her!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Spike, just because a girl doesn't jump you the second she lays eyes on you doesn't mean she's a prude. Also, you take away the glasses, get her to dress up and I bet she'd be a hell of a looker!"  

"Whatever." Spike shrugged "Guess she's just not my type…bloody hell why is there so much of this soddin' stuff?" Spike trailed off, getting back to the shopping.

"What type did she tell you to get?" Xander asked, letting the subject drop for now. 

Spike glanced at the list. "Haagen Daaz, cookies and cream." Spike read off, then frowned. "I prefer chocolate."

"You have more money than everyone I know put together!" Xander informed him as if speaking to a very stupid person. "You can afford to buy both!"

Spike blinked, wondering why that hadn't come to him before. "I bloody hate shopping!" He repeated for the thousandth time that morning, and Xander barely suppressed his snort of amusement at his friend's expense. "Its so…domestic."

"Face it man," Xander chuckled, moving onto the next item on the list. "You're a family man now." He laughed out loud when Spike's face became even paler than usual. Who ever thought grocery shopping could be so entertaining? "So I was thinking," he began once he calmed down, you should bring Buffy with you when we go out tomorrow night…"

Spike tuned Xander out for the rest of the shopping trip. Either the man was trying to fix him up with his new nanny, or he fancied a go himself. If there was one thing Spike hated, it was people trying to fix him up – it never went well. He shuddered at the memory of his last blind date. The girl did nothing but talk about orgasms all night! Sure he'd shagged her, but afterwards she'd simply complimented his penis and left. It had been a very confusing experience. Spike didn't want to consider why the thought of Xander trying to hit on Buffy made him equally uncomfortable…

"Hey." Buffy called from the kitchen as she heard the apartment door open. Coming into the living room, she giggled when she saw Spike cursing profusely, trying to struggle with about five brown bags at once. 

As Spike heard her amusement he glared at her. "You gonna watch in the hopes I fall on my ass or are you gonna help?"

"As amusing as that would be…" Buffy chuckled again as she moved over to him, taking two of the bags, "I don't want the apples to get bruised by falling on the floor."

"Your concern is touching pet, really!" Spike smirked at her, and followed her into the kitchen. Placing the heavy bags on the counter Spike turned to take his duster off, so he missed Buffy's small smile at the use of nickname. It was the friendliest he'd ever been with her, and if she was honest it felt pretty damn good to get along with him instead of them merely tolerating one another as they seemed to have been doing over the last week.

"Did you get everything on the list?" She asked, eager to keep the almost-conversation going. 

"Uh huh." Spike responded. Buffy helped him as he began putting the groceries away, slightly disappointed by his brief reply. She smiled however when he spoke again. "How'd things go with the schools?"

"Oh great" Buffy replied. "Apparently as long as Jenny's old school can provide her records there shouldn't be any problem with her starting junior high when term starts."

"Don't know where she gets her brains from." He muttered. "Liam certainly wasn't one of the great thinkers! And Darla…" he trailed off at Buffy's pointed look. "What?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea to bad mouth Jenny's parents when she could walk in and hear you." She told him gently, hoping not to upset him again when they were finally getting along.

"I know." Spike sighed. "But I was never nice to Liam when he was alive and I think it'd be a bit hypocritical to start now." Spike smiled sadly, Buffy offering a reassuring half smile of her own.

"You got chocolate?" Buffy asked, pouting at his choice of ice cream as she began on the final bag.

"I like chocolate!" Spike smirked, glad that she had eased what could have become an uncomfortable moment. 

"You're mean." She grumbled in return and Spike chuckled. Before he could reply however the phone rang, distracting him.

"S'cuse me luv." He said as he moved to the phone on the kitchen wall, his back to her. Buffy glanced towards him as she uncovered the second tub of ice cream – cookies and cream, a faint smile on her lips…

A/N: kinda crap? I know I mentioned ice cream a lot but I had a craving and it kinda came out in my writing… Let me know what you think... about the chapter, not my craving ice cream…talking about it will only make me want it more…sigh! Love you all!


	8. Dates

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I ask real nice to you think Joss will give me Spike for my birthday? 

A/N: Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter – it gave that nice warm fuzzy feeling! Love you all

Chapter 8: Dates

It is a known fact that as soon as one area of your life is going well, another spirals hopelessly out of control. It was the awareness of this fact that was making Spike very nervous. Everything was going too well! He was getting along with Buffy ever since their conversation in the kitchen yesterday, and he was starting to admit to himself that she was actually okay if you gave her the time of day - he was amazed at the discovery that it was possible to get a long with a female he had no intention of sleeping with. Also, unless he was very much mistaken, she seemed to be warming up to him as well. 

Then there was his improving relationship with Jenny. It was still quite tentative; he was constantly worried about saying something that might hurt or offend her…and he was desperately trying to remember not to swear around her – the girl may be a genius but there were some words he really shouldn't add to her vocabulary! He was finding Buffy's presence very helpful in curbing his tendency to speak without thinking.  But despite all the little problems left to work around, things were looking better for their little family unit – for starters she'd agreed to start calling him Spike instead of uncle William. That was unpleasant on so many levels!

Perhaps the most surprisingly good news he had received that day was that Rupert and Anne were coming to visit (read: check up on him). He wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused about the fact that his parents were paying a lot more attention to him now than they ever had for the last twenty-eight years. He had barely heard off them once a year before Jenny had come to live with him, and then it was usually only to berate him for missing the birthday party or wedding or funeral of some distant family member he'd forgotten he even had. Now they were constantly on the phone and visiting for the second time in only a fortnight. It was definitely final proof that Liam had been the preferred son – why else keep in touch with him if not to be close to the golden boy's offspring? Thinking about it however, Spike couldn't bring himself to be that upset about their overt favouritism. He hadn't wanted their approval for a long time and didn't care if he had it or not now. Eventually he settled for mild bemusement and left it at that!

Usually a visit wouldn't rank highly on his list of 'good things that could happen' but this time it meant that he was free to invite Buffy to meet his friends like Xander had suggested since his parents would be looking after jenny for the evening. Now his problem was how to ask her without it sounding like he was coming on to her…

"You want to come out with me and Xander tomorrow night while my parents are in town?" Spike asked later that night while they sat at the kitchen island, picking at food from their Chinese take out cartons after Jenny had gone to bed. Buffy had protested of course – saying that spoiling Jenny with takeout wasn't a good idea. She had come round however, as soon as Spike encouraged her to make the most of their freedom before Anne refused to let anyone eat anything but Tofu and Lima beans…she seemed to have had a midlife crisis health kick a decade or so later than most people. Buffy had gone decidedly green before asking for the menu! 

"Oh I'm sorry I've already got plans." She replied as calmly as possible, silently cursing the fact that the one night she actually had a social life was the time Spike was asking…not that she wanted him to ask her out or anything…not at all! She just wanted to get to know him in a none work related setting…_yeah_! _Right_! _And I have this water front property in Arizona for sale as well! _It wasn't her fault she had seen him wearing nothing more than a towel and a smirk as he'd opened the bathroom door that morning!

"That's too bad." Spike shrugged.

"It is?" she asked in response, wondering if he noticed the hope in her voice.

"Yeah." Spike nodded, missing her tone completely in that oblivious way men mange sometimes. "Xander's gonna be disappointed. I think he was hoping to get to know you better!"

"Oh…well maybe next time." Buffy sighed. Good job she hadn't started to realise just how hot Spike was really, otherwise she would have been quite disappointed by Spike's apparent lack of interest! Oh who was she kidding? Guys like Spike never went for her kind. She didn't delude herself into thinking she was anything special! She was just lucky that anyone at all had bothered to ask her out…

Buffy had left for her date just before Spike had headed out to meet Xander. Spike had been surprised when Buffy had told him she had a date. Not because he thought she was celibate or anything, it was just…well…she didn't seem particularly dressed for the occasion. In fact she looked no different than she did everyday except for looking a little more excited than usual. She'd been dressed in dark blue jeans and a black blouse, and while it was a nice ensemble it didn't exactly scream 'I'm hoping to get luck tonight.' He had seen the look of disappointment that had flashed on the guy's face when Buffy had answered the door…what was his name? Peter, Paul…Parker!  Apparently he and Spike had been thinking the same thing! 

Spike wondered if he should have warned Buffy that her date was not going to go well. He knew guys like Parker! Hell, he was a guy like Parker! Only taking a girl out because you were hoping to get a bit of the out rough and tumble at the end of the night. The difference between them being Spike only went for girls who knew the score – they knew not to expect anything from him in the morning. When Buffy didn't put out - Spike just knew she wasn't the type -  he hoped Parker let her down gently when he told her they should just be friends. It might take the sting out when he never calls her back! As he sat in the club at their regular table, nursing a large scotch while waiting for Xander he continued to question A) Why he hadn't told her and B) Why he was even giving this a second thought. He was supposed to be enjoying his night of freedom while it lasted, not worrying if some wanker was going to be breaking his nanny's heart! 

"Hey man, what's with the long face?" Spike looked up from his drink at the sound of Xander's voice.

"S'nothin'." He replied, not to eager to share his concerns. 

"You didn't bring Buffy?" Xander asked as he took his seat opposite his best friend, sounding somewhat disappointed. "I thought you were gonna ask her to come."

"I did ask, but she had other plans." Spike replied coolly, wishing he could have one conversation with Xander that didn't revolve around the petite blonde.

"Too bad." Xander shrugged. "Guess you get to be third wheel tonight!"

"Meaning?" Spike asked suspiciously. He'd assumed Xander wanted Buffy present so he could make a play for her but if that wasn't the case then what the hell – 

"Spike?!" 

"Oh God!" Spike muttered as he heard a voice he'd no particular wish to hear again…their last encounter had been confusing enough!

"Ahn?" Xander questioned, turning to his date for the evening. "You two know each other?"

"Oh yes!" Anya supplied happily as she took her seat next to Xander. "We were orgasm friends for a short time!"

"What?" Sputtered Xander. Was there anyone in this town that spike hadn't boinked?

"Uh-huh. Spike has a very nice penis!" Anya informed Xander in her perkiest tone of voice – she was discussing her favourite subject after all! "Is your penis as pleasing as his?"

If looks could kill, spike was pretty certain he would have been on a slab in the morgue within the hour the way Xander was glaring at him. He banged his head off the table repeatedly – this was going to be a VERY long night…

Buffy quickly tried to hide the fact that she had been crying when she heard the apartment door opening. She was embarrassed enough without having to explain this. She should have known that it was going to happen really, but stupidly, she had hoped that this time it might be different…always the same story! They'd take one look at her, assess her social leaper and generally frumpy status and see one thing – easy lay! What none of them seemed to realise however was that she had a little thing called self-respect! Sure she didn't get too many offers where men were concerned, but that didn't mean she was going to sleep with them for the sake of it. She'd decided long ago that she was saving herself for that one special person.

Buffy cringed as Spike came into the living room. Of all the people who could have seen her in this state it had to be him! What was he going to think about a nanny who broke down in tears just because her date turned out to be like nearly every other male on the planet i.e. a complete jerk! She was supposed to be mature and responsible dammit! She wasn't supposed to fall apart just because she'd had her feelings hurt. What kind of example did that set to Jenny?

She winced when Spike took one look at her and walked into the kitchen without saying a word, but she wasn't particularly surprised. After all, who want's to be around a – 

"Looks like you need this as much as I do!"

Buffy's pity ditty was interrupted when Spike walked back into the lounge and settled next to her on the couch, passing her the tub of cookies and cream and a spoon while he set about opening the chocolate. She looked at him, beyond confused. What was he doing?

"So," Spike began after his first spoonful, "Do you want to begin or shall I tell you about my horrendous evening first?"

"You go." Buffy offered, still too stunned to form coherent sentences just yet. As Spike spun his tale of ghosts of dates past and horrifying conversations about orgasms and penis's, she couldn't help but smile. It looked like her night wasn't a total disaster after all! 

A/N: I actually did another chapter – yay me! And thank you all for the lovely reviews! I still love you all!!! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Prior appointment

Disclaimer: Why do I bother writing this? You know nothing is mine!

A/N: Hmmm it's been a while hasn't it? You know, I've discovered something – I'm a very stupid person…or at least not a very sensible one. So get this – I write a bunch of chapters that do really well, and I'm all yay me! Then I go write a really pants one and ruin everything – see – dumb! I put it down to graduation nerves…or lack of talent over an extended period of time…could be both! Ah well on with the story…

Chapter 9: Prior appointment

Spike was grinning from ear to ear as he entered Starbucks and took his seat opposite Xander and Anya. It wasn't a particularly rare occurrence these days so usually no one paid particular attention to his good mood. It had been nearly six months since Jenny had come to live with him now, and things were going better than he could ever have expected. If asked he never would have admitted it, but he was quite enjoying having his own little dysfunctional family. A year ago he would have balked at the thought of sharing his space with anyone, but now he had gotten used to the fact that Jenny and Buffy were always going to be there, he had come to rely on the stability they provided.

Having Jenny around forced him to think about others beyond himself, something he had be loathe to do before, and with Buffy around there was always someone he could talk to if something was bugging him. Yeah he'd always had Xander and his other friends…but there were just something's you don't talk about to guys – and it never hurt to have a woman's opinion when you were getting ready for a date. That was something else that had amazed him – apparently being a single parent made women find him irresistible…well he was before in his opinion, but as soon as he happened to mention that he was now raising his niece to a potential shag they would get this look on their face that just screamed 'aawww how cute!' And who was he to complain if they threw themselves at him?

Spike had never really had a woman as a friend before Buffy. He'd worked with them, and he'd slept with them, but this was the first time he would actually consider one a friend. And they were friends now. They would sit in the kitchen when Jenny had gone to bed and spend hours just talking about the kind of crap he couldn't tell Xander. Like while he was working on his latest script, he anted to discuss his ideas, get a second opinion. He wanted to tell someone how excited he was about his brilliant new ideas. Sure Xander would have smiled and nodded in all the right places, but Buffy would listen, tell him her opinion and make the occasional suggestion. He didn't know how he had coped without her before – even Oz had commented that his rough drafts needed less work these days.

"Somebody had lots of orgasms last night!" Anya announced happily the moment Spike took his seat. Spike's grin froze before falling away into a puzzled frown. No matter how many conversations he had with this girl he didn't think he would ever begin to understand her logic.

"Huh?" He asked, eventually deciding to let her explain rather than try and figure it out.

"You're smiling in the same goofy way Xander does after lots of orgasms." She informed him as Xander dropped his head into his hands, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

"I don't need to have had sex to smile Anya." Spike explained in a tired voice.

"But to be fair you usually have." Xander put in.

"I haven't bloody well had sex!" Spike yelled perhaps a little too loudly judging by the sounds of cups and spoons dropping amidst an unusual lack of talking in the busy coffee house. Great! 

Xander could barely contain his laughter at his friend's expense, but fortunately for his health he managed to limit himself to a highly amused grin. "So…" he began as the conversations around them began again. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"What?" Spike asked, mildly annoyed at their continued insistence. "I can't just be in a good mood?"

"Absolutely." Xander replied, realising somewhat belatedly that he wasn't going to get anything interesting out of him. "So are you up for hanging out tonight? I hear Faith's back in town again. I swear that girl only ever comes here because she knows you'll…what is it that you say? Scratch her itch?"

Spike rolled his eyes, but refrained from pointing out that Faith had stopped their little arrangement when she realised that sleeping with the writer didn't guarantee her a part in the movie. Last time they had met she had been screaming at him and threatening to kill him for using her…that bought something to mind about pots and kettles but he didn't give it much thought.

"Sorry Xand." He replied, though he obviously wasn't. "Already got plans."…

"Come on Buffy!" Dawn whined "You totally have a thing for him!"

"I do not!" Buffy protested, hoping that the heat she felt rising in her cheeks at the mere suggestion wasn't visible. She didn't like Spike that way. She really didn't. All she'd done was admit that yes he was hot and yes he was okay to be around sometimes. That did not mean she had a crush as her sister so vehemently insisted. 

Willow just chuckled over her drink, watching the sisters argue good-naturedly. It wasn't very often that the three of them got together, but when they did it was rare that one of their lunch dates went off without a quarrel of some kind.

"Willow, you know them both." Dawn turned to the red head, hoping to find an ally. "Doesn't Buffy have a thing for him. She's always talking about him."

"Well I think…" Willow began, but was quickly cut off by Buffy.

"Leave her out of this." Buffy ordered. "For the last time I. DON'T. HAVE. A. THING. FOR. SPIKE!"

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Willow chirped happily before she and Dawn burst into giggles at the stricken look on the blonde's face. Buffy let out a resigned sigh.

"Look guys." She announced "Even if I did have a thing for Spike…which I'm not saying I do…it wouldn't matter."

"Why?" Dawn asked between gulps of breath as she calm down.

"I'm not his type." Buffy answered somewhat cryptically.

"And what is his type?" Dawn pushed. She had a feeling she knew exactly what her sister was going to say, and if she was right she was going to slap her silly.

"The gorgeous type." Yep – definite slaps for Buffy!

"Buffy!" Dawn and Willow groaned in unison.

"What?"

"When are you going to realise that you _are_ the gorgeous type?" Willow asked, shaking her head at Buffy's refusal to believe.

"How 'bout never?" Buffy sulked. 

"Come on Buff, you're a total hottie." Dawn enthused. "You have the hair, the eyes the looks. You just hide behind the baggy clothes and glasses. Ooooh I know!" She squealed excitedly, much like the easily excitable twenty year old she claimed not to be anymore. "You have to come over tonight and we'll find you the perfect outfit from my wardrobe! Spike will never know what hit him!"

"I have plans tonight." Buffy replied, hoping that they would accept her excuse without digging any further. No such luck.

"What plans?" Willow enquired innocently, already having a decent idea judging from the rising blush in Buffy's face.

Buffy couldn't even look at them as she answered, knowing that they would read _way_ too much into it. "Plans with Spike." She mumbled, half hoping they wouldn't hear. Their delighted shrieks let her know that this time, her prayers had not been answered…

 A/N: I know it's short. I was planning on doing longer chapters but it just worked out this way I'm afraid. It's just the way I write I suppose. I don't know when I will update again because I have a lot on right now, but it will be as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Love you all!!


End file.
